Webeccy & the confusing year at Hogwash
by SaoirseMC
Summary: Something me & my friend did in year 9, its really messed up, confusing, dirty, weird and rude but extremely funny considering we did it at lunch times when we were 14!
1. Chapter 1

**A few notes, as this contains a lot of 'private' jokes.**

_For some odd reason, my nickname used to be Jesus, or Jebus…I'm Saoirse btw!_

_Emma started this, then I would do a chapter, then she…etc_

_Any names that you don't recognize are our friends, who all kinda act like that apart from Webeccy (pronounced Wee Beccy, or just known as Beccy!)_

…_hehehehe we were all hyped up on chocolate _

_Ignore the typos, crap punctuation, etc, for I did not type this out, Beccy did…and she was in a rush and everyone knows how lazy I am… I tried my best, hope its legible! _

_Damn its so funny…perhaps you wont think as much, but give it a chance, its not like its long!_

_Me and Emma had major crushes on Tom Felton at the time. You didn't need to know that, but oh well._

Once upon a time in Hogwash, Webeccy was walking down the hall and all of a sudden she bumped into Harry Potter. Webeccy says, 'Oh where's my flaming book?'

Potter: 'oh yes I have it here.'

Webeccy: 'cheers now pee off.'

Potter: 'wait! Could you join my fan club? Its called 'Potter sucks.'

Webeccy: 'oh yes I'd be pleased to join.'

Then Webeccy bumped into Malfoy.

Malfoy: 'ha ha ha I'm a prefect ha ha ha.'

Webeccy: 'ha ha ha you suck ha ha ha.'

Then she goes to potions. Snape says 'oi you lot, get your potion books out you bastards!'

Webeccy 'ok sir under breath how rude.'

Next she goes to divination. Firenze says 'lie on your backs and look up bastards, everyone.'

Webeccy: 'Why do u call us bastards?'

Firenze: 'it's the law now shut up you bastard!'

Then it is break time and she goes into the great hall. She sits opposite Neville

Webeccy: 'Why do u always end up in trouble?'

Neville: 'I don't know. I got another howler from my gran, it was horrible she said 'you've left your under pants at home'

Webeccy: 'charming (how rude)'

Next she goes to defense against the dark arts class. Lockhart is the teacher; somehow he got his memory back (I think he looked in the mirror)

Lockhart: 'hello (moan) I'm so unhappy'

Hermione: 'Why?'

Lockhart ' I came 2nd in the most charming smile award'

(Class laughs really loudly)

'Its not funny bastards"

Ron: 'yes it is'

Jess: 'I like cabbage'

Harry: 'what's that got to do with the conversation'

Jess; 'dunno'

Malfoy: 'I love professor Snape'

Pansy: 'I love u'

Malfoy: 'PISS OFF U UGLY CUNT'

(After class)

Ron: 'bloody hell that was the loudest class weve ever been in'

Saoirse: 'I know I hope we don't get in trouble.'

Webeccy: 'we wont 'cos your Jesus'

Saoirse: ' oh yeah I forgot'

Webeccy: 'we love Jesus'

Next it was plant lesson with professor sprout.

Sprout: 'morning bastards. Today we are going to repot mandrakes'

Hermione 'mandrake or mandagora is used to turn those who have been petrified back to their original shitty state, its also quite dangerous the mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it'

Sprout 'that's all wrong u bastard 50 points from gryffindor'

Webeccy: ' Hermione u shit head now we're 50 points behind slytherin'

Webeccy was very angry

Emma: ' I love Jesus'

Jess: ' I love cabbage'

Angelina 'will u shut up. Some of us don't want to know who u love'

Malfoy: 'well I do I love professor Snape'

Ron: 'I love food'

Harry: 'will EVERY1 SHUT UP'

Class; 'ok'

Next it was lunch and Webeccy was heading to the great hall when she heard a voice

Voice; 'I love u I love u I love u…'

Webeccy; 'WILL U SHUT THE FUCK UP, I HAVE A HEADACHE'

In the great hall she sits next to Saoirse, Emma, Harry and Oliver

Oliver 'I need a new broom'

Harry; 'ill get u one'

Oliver; 'really?'

Harry; 'no'

Emma; 'don't be so mean Harry'

Saoirse; 'I want cake'

Jess; 'have u seen the cabbage'

Saoirse; 'try and look on the other tables I think Slytherin has some'

Jess 'ok…(walks to Slytherin) have u got any cabbage?'

Malfoy; 'piss off'

Pansy; 'don't tell her to piss off'

Malfoy; 'stickin up for Jess are we?' (makes a scene) 'everyone Pansy fancies Jess'

Everyone laughs

Webeccy; 'Malfoy fancies Snape'

Emma; 'Snape fancies magonagol'

Hermione; 'I fancy Lockhart'

Harry; ' I fancy Cho Chang'

Ron; ' I fancy Hermione'

Saoirse; 'Frodo fancies Sam'

Harry 'Frodo? Sam? WTF are they supposed to do with Harry Potter. This is Hogwash not lord of the rings'

Saoirse; 'sorry'

Next it is time for every1 to go to bed.

Webeccy goes to bed and dreams of Jesus.

That's the end of hogwash day 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Malfoy woke up to find his bed wet.

Malfoy; 'shouldn't dream of Snape'

He meets Maxine in the common room.

Malfoy; 'hi Maxine'

Maxine; 'y are your trousers wet?'

Malfoy; 'none of ur fucking buisness'

Maxine smacks Malfoy

Malfoy; 'will u go out with me?'

Maxine kicks him in the balls; 'ok'

Care of magical creatures was first. Hagrid was in the forest with Maxime. He came out with a red face.

'ah roight! Well yeh bastards what r we doing?'

Webeccy; 'ur the teacher u should know'

Hagrid; 'shut up yeh bastard'

Rione; 'fuck off'

Hagrid ran off into the forest calling for his mummy

In divination Firenze stuck up his middle finger to everyone

'Welcome yee bastards lie on the floor and look up at the sky while I plate my tail.

Harry; 'whats the fucking point of that?' he sat down but landed in horse shit and fainted. Rione kicked him and jumped out of the window and died. Every1 laughed except Ron; 'I loved her!'

Then they went to break and saw moaning mirtle and rione's ghost.

'I love Eione' yelled Ron and went to hug her but he fell through her and landed on Dumbledore

'fuck of u ginger bastard' yelled Dumbledore

Saoirse; 'I love Webeccys dog Jess.

Malfoy; 'I love sn- I mean Maxine'

Harry; 'I love voldermort …..um no I don't'

Cho Chang; 'yes u do cos ur gay'

Harry; 'well ur a lezi with professor Lockhart'

Cho; 'hes a man'

Harry; 'that's what u think'

Lockhart went red and hoped noone would see his frilly pink knickers.

On the way to herbology Webeccy saw Malfoy and Maxine getting of behind a statue. Malfoy looked like he was struggling to get away but Maxine had her knee between his legs so if he moved it would hurt.

Webeccy felt ill so she ran the rest of the way to the green houses almost puking and when people asked what was wrong she said 'too horrible to repeat'

Only Webeccy would know Malfoys secret. The day ended peacefully. Webeccy was ill so was Malfoy, and Maxine was happy


	3. Chapter 3

Next day in hogwash, Webeccy woke up feeling much better. She was on her way to potions when she tripped and fell in horse shit.

Webeccy; 'y the fuck is there horse shit on the floor?'

Firenze; 'sorry it just – cam out'

Webeccy; 'rude'

In potions professor Snape fainted

Harry; 'yes professor Snape has died'

Malfoy; 'no he hasn't I love him'

Pansy; 'u love everything u arsewipe'

Malfoy; 'I know I'm gay'

Ron; 'urrrr'

Hermione; 'I love Lockhart'

Next Webeccy went to d-a-d-a

Lockhart; '2day we will be turning frogs into princes like me'

Ron; 'ur not a prince u sad bastard'

Lockhart; 'shut up. Now does every1 know what to do?'

Class 'no'

Saoirse; 'You haven't told us how to do it'

Harry; 'u r so gay'

Saoirse; 'no I'm not I'm Jesus'

Emma; 'well I'm Frodo'

Harry; 'oh 4 fuck sake we are in hogwash not lord of the rings.

Webeccy; 'id love to be in lord of the rings'

Jess; 'so would I, I could be the dead marshes'

Ron; 'what happened to the conversation about turning frogs into princes?'

Hermione; 'will u just shut the fuck up'

Next it was break and Webeccy went and sat next to Ron and Neville

Neville; 'I hate howlers I had another two from my gran they said uve left ur nappys at home'

Webeccy; 'oh so now its nappies what happened to underpants?'

Neville; 'my nan said that they were my grandads'

Webeccy; 'rude'

Ron; 'y do u always get howlers?'

Neville 'I don't know. Where's the cake?'

Nect Webeccy went to divination. There was horse shit everywhere.

Emma; 'look at this places its like a pigsty'

Firenze; 'I know do u like it bastards?'

Class; 'NO it smells'

Firenze; 'will u stop moaning and just lie on ur backs and look up bastards'

'y do we always do the Same thin?'

Firenze; 'I don't know shut up'

Next Webeccy went to herbology

Sprout; 'today we are going to turn mandrakes into daffodils'

Saoitse 'WTF are daffodils?'

Harry; 'there yellow flowers'

Sprout; 'shut up bastards u r so rude'

Webeccy; 'that's my word yr the one that's rude calling us bastards u should learn some manners'

Sprout; 'what r manners'

Harry; 'never mind'

Malfoy; 'I oander how Snape is I bet he's laying on the floor waiting for me to kiss him.

Hermione; 'ew u r so disgusting'

Emma ;'ahhh Hermione loves Draco'

Maxine ;'excuse me I love Draco'

Malfoy; 'excuse me, u hit me'

Webeccy; 'will every1 just stop arguing'

Class stops and goes dead quiet.

Next it was lunch and Webeccy went to the library and saw Malfoy Crabbee and goyle sitting in a corner she heard them speaking

Crabbee 'so what's ur secret'

Malfoy 'I wet the bed'

Goyle; 'ur gross,I use to wet the bed I had to wear nappies

Malfoy; 'kool'

Webeccy walks up to them and sits down

Crabbe; 'hello my names Crabbe'

Webeccy; ' I know ur in my class u weaslehead'

Maxine walks in and Malfoy runs for dear life but gets caught

Malfoy; 'oh – how – lovely – to – see – u – Maxine'

Goyld ;'hi Maxine

Maxine; 'y were u running away'

Malfoy; 'oh well ermm'

Crabbe ;'he wets the bed so he had to go to the toilet'

Malfoy; 'oh fuck'

Maxine smacks Malfoy

Malfoy runs away with a bleeding lip

Next Webeccy goes to the common room

Jess; 'i'm so upset'

Webeccy ' y?'

Jess; ' I couldn't find any cabbage'

Webeccy; 'oh well' Webeccy goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the weekend and Webeccy decided to go to Hogsmess. All her friends came with her except rione who is dead. They saw hagrid on the way there

'hi bastards how yeh doing?'

They put their middle finger up at him and ran away into wankos sweet shop. Malfoy was there buying some chocolate dildos.

Ron; 'y the fuck are u buying them?'

Malfoy; ' fuck off ginger'

Max; 'r u really gay'

Saoirse 'well ur clever'

Malfoy; 'i'm not' and he hit Maxine feebly. She laughed and kicked him out the door yelling 'ur dumped'

Malfoy did a little jig on the road

Then they went to the 3 broom pricks they saw Emma; 'hi bastards'

Harry; 'wow ur so funny I love u'

Emma kicked him and bought every1 butter beers . they all sat down and Saoirse took a sip 'ugh this tastes of shit' and she threw the beer at the bar maid 'now im all cold get me a gin and tonic'

So now every1 had alcohol and was getting drunk.

Harry; 'Emma will u marry meeeeeee?'

Emma; 'nah dude I'm gonna marry Tom Felton'

Just then Tom Felton walked in. so did Malfoy. They looked at each other and exploded.

'Ok now ill marry Legolas when we make a lord of the rings book'

Ron had collapsed on Saoirse who was reciting the alphabet backwards.

'dudes what comes after k?'

Webeccy; 'green'

'I knew it' and she fainted

Harry was crying and Hermione was ripping up her homework

Emma; 'the capital of new Zealand is welly!'

The bar maid came over ' I'm closing now get out little bastards' she cast a spell and every1 flew out of the door.

Jess; 'weeeeee'

Rione; 'don't talk about 'wee' I was down a loo when someone shat on me'

They laughed at her but Ron cried out; 'ahhh poor rione I love u' and rione flicked some shit in his mouth 'tasty' then he puked up a slug

By now Saoirse Emma and Webeccy were sober (ish) and they thought that every1 else was either gay or mentally disturbed.

Emma ;'I love Frodo'

Webeccy; 'Frodo loves Sam'

'no he don't he loves professor mcgonagal'

Emma; 'what has she got to do with a hobbit'

'dude….'

Webeccy skipped away to gryffindor and Saoirse yelled 'innit blood'

Webeccy; 'innit!'

Emma; 'innit'

Then a bird landed on Emma's head and took her back to her common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Webeccy woke feeling very ill. Hermione walks up to her and says 'r u ok u don't look so good'

Webeccy; 'I think im gonna be sick (throws up on Hermione)

Hermione; 'ewww u threw up on me. It tastes nice'

Webeccy walked down to the hospital wind and said 'I feel sick'

Madam pomfrey 'well lay down u bastard'

A few minutes later Harry, Ron, Emma, Saoirse, Oliver, ANGELINA Johnson, Crabbe, goyle, Malfoy (ok maybe the whole class) came to visit her.

Harry; 'how r u?'

Webeccy; 'what do u think'

Saoirse(Jesus) 'I hope u feel better'

Webeccy; 'I feel worse u idiot'

Malfoy; 'I need to buy nappies'

Harry; 'WTF'

Malfoy; 'didn't I tell u I wet the bed'

Webeccy ;'ur making me feel worse'

Emma; 'can I read u a story'

Ron; 'u idiot'

Emma; 'im not an idiot'(smack)

Ron lied on the floor unconscious.

Malfoy ;'does any1 else wet the bed'

Every1; 'NO!'

Goyle; ' I used to'

Crabbe; 'so did I'

Ron wakes up.

Ron; 'hello who r u?'

Emma; 'im Emma'

Ron; 'r u really?...and er who am i?'

Harry; 'Ronald Weasley'

Ron; 'funny place this is isn't it. Do u live here.'

Saoirse; 'he's gone mad'

Webeccy; 'excuse me im the ill person not him'

Every1 'sorry'

Oliver; 'can I marry u'

Webeccy; 'no'

ANGELINA Johnson; 'u r a twit'

Emma; 'can u be my friend'

Angelina; 'yes'

Emma; 'wow'

Emma and Angelina go off.

Saoirse; 'she is so cool'

Malfoy; 'I love her'

Goyle; ' I love u'

Malfo;y 'o getting a little horny are we?'

Goyle; 'er……yes'

Crabbe ;'if he's getting horny I want to get horny too'

Malfoy; 'both getting horny. Meet me in the Slytherin bed at 12:00 I have a few games to play'

Malfoy goes off so do Crabbe and goyle and go to the great hall and eat all the cake .

Webeccy; 'how bloody rude'

Harry; 'they r so gay'

Webeccy; 'this is the worst day of my life' Maxine enters 'and its about to get worse'

Maxine; 'have u seen Malfoy'

Saoirse; 'no but we do know hes meeting Crabbe and goyle in the slytherin bed at 12:00

Maxine; ' little bastard'

Incomes dead rione; 'hello im dead'

Every1 ' we know'

Harry; 'I love Cho Chang she's pretty'

Ron wakes up….again.

Ron; 'excuse me I thought u fancied me not cho chang, I'm gonna cry'

Webeccy; 'CAN EVERY1 JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THEIR SEX LIVES'

A few minutes later every1 left.

Webeccy; 'that's better peace and quiet'

And she went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday mourning. The sun was out the birds were singing and Malfoy's trousers were wet.

Webeccy was in the library at lunch reading bored of the rings.

Emma; 'that looks good'

Webeccy; 'no its shit'

Emma; 'y r u reading it then'

Webeccy; 'cos its good'

Emma ;'but u just said…never mind'

Saoirse comes in carrying a book she says; 'if u say this spell u can go into other worlds.

Malfoy, Maxine , Saoirse, Emma ,Webeccy, Ron ,Hermione and Harry said the spell 'human I gush it'

A black hole appeared in the floor they all stood round staring too scared to go in when….

'BOO!' yelled Jess and they all fell in. Jess frowned and did a cartwheel into it.

They all fell on top of each other at the end and found themselves in a big field. There were little houses everywhere with little people looking at them.

Webeccy being the cleverest got up and said; 'hello we r friendly'

One of the small people came up to them and said; 'hello my name is Frodo baggins and I love Sam'

Malfoy; 'I love Snape'

Ron; 'I love Emma'

Jess; 'gandalf loves Sauron'

Harry; 'WTF does that have to do with hogwash?'

Webeccy; 'we r in lord of the rings u twit'

Maxine hits him and he explodes but he's still alive. Then came the elves. One was called Katie and one was called charlotte.

Ron; 'WOW elves'

'how are ya yeh wee bastard'

Webeccy; 'y r u calling us bastards and y r u Scottish'

Katie; 'cos this is a piss take of lord of the rings'

'ahh it makes sense now'

Gandalf; 'I know the meaning of life'

Saoirse; 'what is it'

'2'

'You stole that off me.'

'Did not'

'Did too.'

Emma suddenly screamed and fainted. Legolas had arrived every1 bowed.

'oh hail thy sexy elf, we r not worthy'

Webeccy frowned, he looked like an overgrown gay fairy.

Webeccy; 'y do u look like an overgrown gay fairy'

Legolas; 'i'm not and overgrown gay fairy I am LEGOLAS!'

Emma screamed again and fainted again.

Legolas; 'y does she keep doing that'

'cos she's obsessed with u'

Legolas; 'o cool I have a fan'

Harrys hair was not on fire anymore as Malfoy pissed on his head.

Ron; ew whats that smell'

Harry;' sorry unless u wanted my hair to burn off'

Webeccy ;'hahaha that would be funny'

Every1 laughs

Legolas;' where did u guys come from

Ron; 'hogwash'

Legolas; 'WTF is hogwash'

Malfoy its where u learn magic'

Legolas; 'oh…right…shit…I need a piss.

Malfoy; 'so do I just do it in ur pants'

Ron; 'eww….'

Emma sat up feeling very odd and sad; 'OMG I dream of u, u really rock, please let me please let me suck ur cock.

Legolas; 'NO u immature person'

Webeccy; 'how darn rude'

Ron; 'too right'

Malfoy; 'I thought u fancied me'

Emma; 'not any more'

Malfoy; cries

Saoirse; ' u big baby' ill go out with u'

Malfoy; 'ok'

Jess; 'I want cabbage'

Ron; 'how r we going to get back?'

Saoirse; 'just say fuck me u bastard or ill slap u'

Every1 says it except Emma. 'WAIT I don't want to go I want to live with legolas.

Ron; 'ok'

Saoirse; 'we'll miss u'

Webeccy; 'how rude'

Harry; 'may I hug u and say goodbye'

Emma; 'er…ok'

Harry starts crying

Webeccy; 'come on then bastards'

Every1 goes back to hogwash

Ron; 'we should do this more often so we can visit Emma'

Later every1 goes to lunch

ANGELINA Johnson; 'wheres Emma we were going to have a girly sleep over'

Malfoy; 'lezis'

Harry; 'shes living with legolas'

Webeccy; 'evil bastard'

ANGELINA; 'fucking bitch'

Saoirse; 'i'm starving'

Jess; 'so am I where's the cabbage'

Ron ;'did u c those funny looking elves, what were there names?'

'charlotte and katie'

Webeccy; 'im so tired'

Webeccy goes up to her bed when she bumps into professor Snape.

Snape; 'hello'

Webeccy; 'l love u'

Malfoy comes 'OMG its professor Snape 'I love u'

Snape; 'indeed' (walks off)

Webeccy; 'how did things go with Crabbe and goyle'

Malfoy; 'o it was terrible Crabbe and goyle beat me at wizard chess we were playing it on my bed'

Webeccy; 'oh I thought u were gonna …u know…have sex'

Malfoy; 'no what gave u that idea'

Webeccy 'don't worry'

Malfoy; 'com on spit it out'

Webeccy; 'so r u still gay?'

Malfoy; ' oh yes but I love Saoirse'

Webeccy goes to bed and has a nightmare of giant caterpillars running after her.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a Christmas disco coming up every house had to dress up, Jess came in green pixie shoes. She said "My invite said elves, ok' And went to join the Ravenclaws who had to dress as fairys.

Slow music came on and every1 was dancing.

'Ouch u stepped on my foot u weasel head'

'sorry I'm not very good at dancing'

All of a sudden there was an explosion on the dance floor it was voldermort.

Every1 ran away except from hermione cho Harry Saoirse Neville Webeccy and Jess.

Harry; 'OMG'

Hermione; 'WTF r u doing here'

Voldermort;'I heard there was a dance on so I thought I would come'

Every1; 'oh al right'

Ron; 'y did u want to come'

Voldemort; 'well I do like to dance'

Jess; 'right lets party'

Suddenly there is another explosion and Emma and legolas appear

Emma; 'hello every1 meet my new man'

Legolas; 'howdy my names legolas'

ANGELINA; 'OMG he's so cute'

Emma; 'piss of bitch he's mine'

Emma and legolas kiss and hug and everyone ignores them.

Draco; 'Voldemort is hot'

Saoirse; 'Excuse me?'

Draco; I said…Oh lord you're hot.

Saoirse; 'damn straight, now get my a drink.'

Draco; Yes mistress…

Ron ;'I'm bloody tired'

Ron's word is gospel, so Everyone went to bed. Except for Emma and Legolas, who were entangled on the floor, and Saoirse, who was still waiting for her drink. And Voldemort, who was shaking his thang on the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Yule ball!**

It was the night before Harry's death and every1 is getting ready. All the girls wore prom dresses and the boys dress robes

Ron; 'I hate this'

Harry; 'so do I'

Ron; ' I think I have put on weight cos I don't fit into my dress.'

Harry; 'oh well'

Then every1 goes to the hall and meets their partners

Jess with Neville

Webeccy with Ron

Saoirse with Krum (She ditched Malfoy for not getting her the drink, she waited ALL night.)

Max with Malfoy…and Snape

Charlotte with Crabbe

Katie with goyle

Emma with LEGOLAS

ANGELENA with fred and george

Rione with sir Nicolas

Hermy with grawp

Hagrid with madam maxime

Harry with Cho Chang

Ginny with dumbldore

Flitwik with Hedwig

Anyway every1 was on the dance floor and all u could hear was ouch, shit, my foot, that hurt (no1 was good at dancing)

Jess; 'cant we have any other music

Then all of a sudden D12 came from nowhere and started singing their song

Jess; 'now that's more like it

Dumbledore; ' I never knew muggle music was this good'

Then grawp fell over and every1 jumped a foot in the air

Ron; 'bloody hell grawp u shit head'

Malfoy; 'I need my nappies

Emma; 'shut up'

Legolas; 'I sense vibrations'

Katie; 'that's probably the speakers'

Legolas; 'o…..kool

Then all of a sudden fleur deleceur walks in bald and evry1 laughs

Maxin;e 'OMG

Harry; 'ahhhhh u look really scary

Fleur ;'shut up' then she runs away

Then Saoirse and Emma push D12 out of the way then sing a song (Everytime)

Every1 cheers

Ron; 'wow they are so kool'

Saoirse; 'damn straight.

Webeccy 'how rude they pushed D12 off the stage.

Then all of a sudden (ok this phrase is beginning to annoy me) voldemort appears with wormtail

Harry; 'oh piss off

Voldermort; 'im going 2 kill u'

Legolas; 'no wont' then he gets his bow and arrow and shoots him in the head.

Hermy; 'ahhh he is dead'

Sir Nicolas; 'oh..please im more deader than him'

Rione; 'I know so am I'

Ron; 'ok…I think the yule ball is turning out to be a nightmare'

Legolas 'we are all awake'

Harry; 'we might all be dreaming about it'

Saoirse; 'U PLEB'

Jess; 'I want cabbage'

Ron; 'I want babies with a dementoer

Dumblebore; 'WHAT THE FUCK….I mean im sorry to hear that…

Then a dementor comes in

Dementor; 'hello im fred the dementor'

Emma; ' ok this is a night mare'

Legolas; 'I will protect u'

ANGELINA; 'no u wont I will.'

Harry; 'errgghhhhh

Every1 starts to get tired and Malfoy wets himself and every1 goes to bed.


End file.
